Trio of Siblings
by Make3.0Shine
Summary: Max, Mack and Mat are a completely normal trio of siblings...but one day, all of that changes when they have to leave home.


"Yes! Finally!"

At last, I had finally passed the level! The SHIRT Battlers were always catching me off-guard, but I finally stopped Dark Evader!

My name is Mack Munten. I am a 13 year old boy who LOVES Galaxy Conflicts. I play it practically every day. I've heard some people calling it a ripoff or something, but I don't see how. It's completely original, I swear!

I live in a family of me, my older brother, my younger sister, my parents and my dog. It's a completely normal family, so you're probably wondering "If you're so normal, why is this being written right now?". Well, we'll get onto that later. First, let me introduce you to my family:

First, there's my older brother, Max, who I have...mixed feelings about. Before, when he was in high school and I wasn't, he used to torment me. Anything from wedgies to turning off my YCrate when I'm just about to finish a level. It was irritating, but I couldn't do anything. I'm no snitch, and I couldn't muster up the intent to hurt a family member. Now, however, he's different. He failed every single exam he took in high school, and therefore, can't attend college. Most of his day just consists of...moping. He has to work at Pizza Prince now, and that doesn't give him much money. I kinda feel bad for him...but looking at the past, should I feel bad for him?

Anyway, then there's my little sister, Mat. I feel REALLY bad for her. See, she's called Mat, so people assume they can just step all over her (not literally though). She's bullied a lot in school, and she's only in third grade. I'd try to cheer her up, but she likes a lot of different things, like Wavie dolls. I can't play with that...I already get made fun of enough.

Then there are my parents. My mother, Mary, is a zookeeper, and my father, Mike, is a Science teacher. Max wanted to follow in Dad's footsteps, but because he failed his exams, he can't.

There's also my dog, Mick, but he's no extraordinary dog. I'm sorry if you were expecting a talking dog or something like that, but the most "extraordinary" thing he can do is poop twice on our mat-I mean, carpet.

However, maybe you've noticed something. All of our names start with M. Mack, Max, Mat, Mary, Mike, Mick...even our kooky grandfather is called Mel. Why is that, you ask? Well, our ancestors, Michael and Melody, thought it was quite the coincidence that both of their names started with M. This went from an amazing coincidence to a torturous family tradition. Now, we are only allowed to marry people whose name's begin with M. My whole family finds it unfair, but we can't break tradition, I guess.

However, you're probably saying "Okay, that's nice and all, but what happened? What events were so good that a story was written about them?". Well, before we start, I feel like I should show you what our family is normally like. So I'll show you the last dinner we had together...

It was a peaceful evening. For dinner, we were having chicken Kiev and couscous. I, as always, was still playing Galaxy Conflicts. "Yes! Finally!" I cheered. "I finally got past the SHIRT Battlers and took out Dark Evader!" However, I was so excited that I dropped the controller and Mick went over to it and accidentally moved one of the joysticks, causing me to fall off the edge RIGHT before the game saved. "NO! I DIDN'T SAVE!" I screamed. "Mack Metinnel Munten!" My mother yelled. "I thought you said Kiev was your favourite! Why are you not eating and instead making a ruckus?"

She was right. Kiev is my favourite.

Welp, I guess that level is gonna take about 367 more tries. Yes, I counted.

I started eating. Max was barely eating anything as usual, my mother was teaching Mat how to cut the Kiev and my dad was still working. "So...is everyone excited to be finished with school?" My mother asked. This was the summer holidays, so I was REALLY excited to buy the limited summer edition Sam Landrunner. I needed to get him now, otherwise it'd cost a whole lost more on fDock.

Now, what was the point of that scene, you ask? Well, I feel as if it is important to reminisce on the past and just show you what our family is normally like.

Tomorrow though, everything changes. Trust me.


End file.
